Jasper and Hermione
by Stubborn Ravenclaw
Summary: Тази история реших да напиша на български език. Все пак съм българка. Но все пак:Хърмаяни си тръгва след ужасна раздяла с Рон Уизли и решава да се премести при семейството си в Америка, където разбира, че Джаспър и тя самата са родени един за друг. Дано ви хареса. :)


Джаспър и Хърмаяни

Глава 1

Мразя те, Уизли!

Не мога да повярвам! Рон, моят Рон, в нашето легло, с…с…Лавендър Браун! А, не!

След като видях ужасната гледка, апарирах в къщата на г-жа Уизли, още известна като „Хралупата" (къщата, не г-жа Уизли).

Щом ме видя, тя изтича при мен с обичайни мечешка прегръдка и майчинско гостоприемство:

-Хърмаяни, как си? Къде е Рон?

-Моли, Рон…той…О, Моли, той бе с друга жена! В нашето легло!-разплаках се и се хвърлих в ръцете й.

-КАКВО?! О, миличка, недей.-каза Моли.

-ХЕЙ, МИА!-каза един много радостен Фред.

-МАЙЪНИ!-каза също толкова радостен Джордж.

-ХЕЙ! Какво става?-попитаха едновременно.

-Онзи идиот, Роналд, изневерил на бедната ми Миа.-отвърна Моли.

-НЕ! Не може да бъде! Нали бяхте сгодени?!

-Би трябвало, но щом го хванах в леглото ни с Лавендър, му хвърлих пръстена върху него.-отвърнах.

-Какво ще правиш, мила?-попита ме Моли.

-Ще звънна на един роднина.

-Добре.

Взех мобилния си и набрах вуйчо Чарли.

-Ало?-чух да отговаря той.

-Хей, вуйчо Чарли.-казах.

-Майъни! Как е любимата ми магьосница?-попита той.

-Добре съм. Хей, ъм…може ли да остана у вас за известно време?

-Разбира се. Тъкмо и Бела е тук.

-Благодаря ти.

-Кога ще пристигнеш?-попита ме той.

-Може би утре или вдругиден. Трябва да стягам багаж, да се сбогувам, да сритам червенокосия задник на гаджето ми…такива неща. Няма да хващам самолети. Ще апарирам.

-Добре, слънце. И помни: мъжете са като карти. Повечето те мамят, но ще си намериш краля.

-Добре, Чарли. Благодаря.-и затворих.

-Къде ще отидеш?-попита ме Фред.

-Във Форкс, Вашингтон. Не казвайте на Роналд.

-Уверявам те, че няма да кажем.

-Хей, Миа, нали каза на вуйчо си, че ще биеш Рон? Искаш ли помощ?-попита ме Джордж.

-Няма да откажа, благодаря.

Аз и близнаците се хванахме и апарирахме в къщата на мен и Роналд. Видяхме го на дивана. Изглеждаше отчаян. Щом ме видя се ободри, стана и се опита да ме прегърне, но се отдръпнах, а Фред го блъсна назад.

-Не желая да ме докосваш!-изсъсках на Роналд.-Тук съм само, за да си събера нещата. Близнаците са с мен, за да ти правят нещо.

-Моля?! Махай се оттук!-изкрещя Роналд.

-НЯМАМ НАМЕРЕНИЕ ДА ОСТАВАМ! ИСКАМ СИ НЕЩАТА!

-Но…не можеш. Аз те искам.-каза Рон.

-Е, аз не те искам!-отвърнах и погледнах към близнаците:-Почвайте!

Докато се качвах, чувах как Роналд пищеше от ударите. Стегнах си багажа и слязох долу. Почти ми стана жал за Роналд. Почти.

-Е, ще ми липсвате, Фред и Джордж. Обичам ви като братя.-казах, прегърнах ги, погледнах към Роналд и му изкрещях:-Мразя те, Уизли!

И апарирах у Хари, Джини и Сириус. Щом ме видяха, те ми се усмихнаха тъжно. Джини ме прегърна с думите:

-Мама се отби преди малко и ни каза за теб и онзи. Съжалявам, че няма да се сестри.

-Няма защо да се извиняваш.

-Къде ще отидеш?-попита ме Хари.

-Във Форкс, Вашингтон.

-Искаш ли да останеш тук? Имаме стаи, ще държим Роналд далеч от теб…-започна Сириус, но го прекъснах:

-Вече се уговорих с вуйчо. Ще ми липсвате.-и ги прегърнах. Погледнах часовникът си. Показваше 21:00. Значи при вуйчо и Бела беше 6:00. Значи Бела си беше вкъщи. И апарирах…

Глава 2

Гадже-вампир и най-добри приятеливампири?! Яко!

И ето ме: в дневната стая в къщата на вуйчо. Не се беше променила. Изкрещях:

-Бела!

Чу се тропот и Бела, моята Бела, изтича до мен и ме прегърна, като пищеше:

-МИА! МИА! МИА! МИА! МИАААААААА!

-БЕЛС! БЕЛС! БЕЛС! БЕЛС! БЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЛС!-изпищях в отговор. Тогава обаче чух 5 мелодични кикота. Бела ме пусна, огледа ме и свирна:

-Миа, та ти си станала секси!

Разсмях се, огледах я и отвърнах:

-Ти също, момиче!

Тогава тя се обърна към мястото, където се бяха чули кикотванията и каза към 5има човека, всичките с топазени очи, красиви и бледи. „Вампири." Помислих си.

-Миа, това са гаджето ми Едуард Кълън,-и посочи момче с кафяво-червеникава коса-и братята и сестрите му:Алис,-посочи едно момиче, като фея-Розали,-прекрасно, русокосо момиче-Емет,-грамаден младеж- и Джаспър.-посочи момче с коса с цвят на мед.-Приятели, това е Миа. Братовчедка ми е.

Едуард дойде до мен и усетих как някой иска да пробие оклумантичната ми защита, затова я стегнах. Когато стисна ръката ми, усетих кожа, точно каквато очаквах:ледено-студена. Подозренията ми се оказаха верни-те са вампири. Доказаха го и братята и сестрите му. Но пък изглеждаха сякаш можеха да се контролират. Помолих Бела да дойде с мен до кухнята и щом отидохме там, обърнах се към нея и й казах:

-Вампири за гадже и най-добри приятели? Сериозно?

-Уау, добра си. На мен ми отне толкова много време да го разбера. Но спокойно, контролират се.

-Добре, но все пак се притеснявам.

-Разбирам, но не е необходимо.

-Е, след като знаеш какво сме, защо и ти не ни кажеш какво си?-намеси се гласът на Емет.

-Емет!-скара му се Розали.

-Магьосница. Истинска магьосница. А не като тези, които се правят на такива. Ще ви го докажа.-извадих пръчката си, видях един паяк и казах ясно:-Левикорпус!

Паякът затанцува. Всички се взряха в него. След танца, ме погледнаха смаяни.

-Ти си невероятна!-каза Джаспър.

Изведнъж Алис замръзна. Стоя така няколко секунди, а после се усмихна. Тогава Едуард се разсмя. И ми светна:

-Понеже знам, че има вампири с дарби, значи Едуард, Алис и Джаспър имат дарби. Според мен Едуард чете мисли, Алис вижда бъдещето, а Джаспър усеща емоции.

-И мога да ги променям.-добави той.

-Браво, Хърмаяни!-каза ми Розали.

-За кое?-попитах.

-За това, че никой друг не бе успял да разгадае дарбите им. Ти си яка!-каза Емет.

-Ох, благодаря.-изчервих се.

-Та…да се върнем към видението на Алис…-каза Едуард и прошепна нещо на Розали. Тя се усмихна самодоволно и прошепна нещо на Емет, който избухна в смях и го прошепна на Джаспър. Според погледа му разбрах, че ако можеше, щеше да се изчерви.

-Е? Какво видя, Алис?-попита Бела.

-Видях…_Джаспър и Хърмаяни-на дърво се люшкат-и, разбира се-сладичко се гушкат!_ ХА-ХА!-изпя Алис.


End file.
